


Cover for 'In the Hall of the Mountain King' (in the style of Bratfarrar)

by ab-insula-Avalonia (AurumCalendula)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Down to Agincourt, Fanwork of Fanwork, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5356157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AurumCalendula/pseuds/ab-insula-Avalonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart for Seperis <i>In the Hall of the Mountain King</i> and Bratfarrar's <i>Book Covers for Down to Agincourt</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for 'In the Hall of the Mountain King' (in the style of Bratfarrar)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In the Hall of the Mountain King](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5347340) by [seperis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seperis/pseuds/seperis). 
  * Inspired by [Book covers for Down to Agincourt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2699912) by [bratfarrar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bratfarrar/pseuds/bratfarrar). 



  
 

 

Book cover for Seperis' _Hall of the Mountain King_ , in the style of Bratfarrar's covers for _Down to Agincourt_  
The image is a detail of Hilma af Klint's _The Swan, No. 18_ from 1915.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at: http://ab-insula-avalonia.deviantart.com/art/Hall-of-the-Mountain-King-a-la-Bratfarrar-576230014


End file.
